Make It Three, Just to Be Safe
}} The party receives news of Xykon and Haley is out logicked by Elan. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius (also as sending) ◀ ▶ * Hinjo ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: Hey V, I got drunk and converted religions! Elan: Not in that order. Durkon: Foolish lass, I dinnae know wha she be thinkin' most o' tha time. Vaarsuvius: I hope the dinner was at least satisfactory, then? Durkon: Dunno. We dinnae eat anythin'. Elan: I think my dad accidentally hired an Evil chef. Vaarsuvius: I see. You may help yourself to the hummus that the steward brought for me, but I should warn you: Vaarsuvius: There may be as many as forty spices involved, and I cannot personally vouch for where each of them falls on the alignment chart. Elan: Mmm! I think we're OK, they taste like they're mostly Chaotic. Haley: Baby, I'm gonna sit on this spin until the room stops chairing. Durkon: Our evenin' was more 'r less a bust, wit regards ta intelligence. Durkon: In both senses o' tha word. Durkon: How did yers go? Vaarsuvius: As well as expected. Which is to say, not well. Vaarsuvius: I was unsuccessful in contacting either Draketooth or Miss Toormuck with my Sending spell. Vaarsuvius: It is impossible to tell if my spell reached them, but if it did, they were either unwilling or unable to respond in kind. Vaarsuvius: I was, however, able to communicate with Lord Hinjo. Cut to Hinjo where an image of V appears. Hinjo: According to Thanh, the goblin cleric announced to his troops that he was leaving "soon." Hinjo: Search for phylactary[sic] proceeds unabated, however. Hinjo: Situation is otherwise unchanged. Durkon: Och, then Xykon an' company could be leavin' ta find Girard's Gate any day now. Vaarsuvius: Choosing to proceed even without locating the amulet? Yes, I concur. Durkon: I hope Roy knows wha he's doin' wit this "wait-an'-see" plan. Vaarsuvius: Again, I concur. Elan: Don't worry guys. I'm sure my dad will be willing to help us once this festival is over. Haley: Thor's beard, Elan! What the heck is it going to take for you to see that your dad is bad news? Haley: Do you need, like, 200-foot-tall flaming letters or something?? Vaarsuvius: If so, I believe I could research a spell for that. Elan: Haley, if Dad's so bad why is he helping us, huh? Haley: He's not! He's not helping us, Elan! He knows what we need right now, and he won't tell us. Lives are at stake! Elan: But he doesn't KNOW that lives are at stake! You wanted to keep that a secret! Haley: Because I don't trust him! Elan: You don't trust him partly because of how he's acting when lives are at stake! Haley: But he's—I mean, he's—But— Haley grabs Durkon's beer, "swipe!", and drinks it, "glug! glug! glug!" Durkon: Lass! Dinnae ye think ye've drank enough?!? Haley: Depends, Am I drunk enough yet that later, I won't remember getting outlogicked by Elan? Durkon: Och! Na. Ye'll need at lest two more pints fer tha. Elan: I'll go order another round. D&D Context * The dinner from #744 featured Pheonix and Pegasus, two Good aligned monsters in D&D. Trivia * This strip appears later as a flashback in #759, "Yes, Apparently". External Links * 747}} View the comic * 168567}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sending Category:Intrigue at the Palace of Blood